2015 Series Promotional Coords
'''2015 Series Promotional Coords '''is the 15th wave of coords for the arcade game published by T.T. Arts and Alouette Games. The featured brands include Twinkle Ribbon, Holic Trick, Dreaming Girl, Fortune Party, Silky Heart, CoCo Flower, Marionette Mu, Holic Trick Classic, Brilliant Prince, and Candy Alamode More. This collection was first released in Late March 2015. This is a collection for season 2 of the anime. Coordlist Twinkle Ribbon *Dream Heart Lace L Coord *Ribbon Meringue Coord *Powa Powa Light Pink Easter Coord *Powa Powa Refreshing Easter Coord *Bang Bang Rapaseed Flower Easter Coord *Bang Bang Fruity Easter Coord *Flower Blossom Seaside Coord *Wonderland Macaron Coord *Fairy Tale Freshly Baked Cookies Coord *Fresh Maid Coord *Wonderland Violet Coord *Fancy Ribbon Coord *Twinkle Ribbon Seven-Eleven Color Cyalume Coord *Tangerine Sorbet Crisp Coord *Fairytale Strawberry Jam Cookies Coord *Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord *ABC-MART Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Ribbon Logo Long Coord *Laala Lovely Ruffle Sleeve Coord *Laala Anniversary Refreshing Coord *Laala Anniversary Sunny Coord *Laala Anniversary Sunflower Coord *Laala Anniversary Breezy Coord *Laala Anniversary Vivid Coord *Friend Ticket ☆ Exchange in Kanto Coord *Friend Ticket ☆ Exchange in Chubu Coord *Idol Lawyer Coord *PriPara Police Go Go Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Ribbon Coord *Smile March Coord *Cute Crew Apron Coord *Fleur Coord *Japanese Style Green Coord *Heart-Pounding Valentine Chocolate Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Lace Coord *Maiden Tassel Coord *Mac Dream Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord *Wonderland Cute Strawberry Coord *Creamy Pastel Ribbon Coord *Laala and Faruru Ribbon Coord *SoLaMi♡SMILE Team Lawson Color C Coord Candy Alamode *Cheesecake Circus Coord *Popcorn Pompom Coord *Pop'n Ice Cream Coord *Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord *Rainy Rainy Parasol Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Border Long Coord *Mirei Open Shoulder Coord *Friend Ticket ☆ Exchange in Tohoku Coord *Everyone Jump Out! Adventure Coord *Marble Donuts Cider Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Ruffle Coord *Flurry Cookies Coord *American Potato Coord *Colorful Candy Coord *Black and White Monster Coord *Mac Summer Dream Parade Coord Holic Trick *Lunatic Moon Coord *Romantic Moon Coord *Witch Moon Coord *Royal Pirate Coord *Colorful Queen Coord *Romantic Witch Coord *Gothic Lace Chocolate Coord *Modern Coffee Maid Coord *Retro Berry Cupcake Coord *Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord *Cloudy Cloudy Parasol Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Rhinestone Long Coord *Sophie Puff Ribbon Sleeve Coord *Heart Eye Devil Blue and Red Coord *Golden Bunny Magician Coord *Friend Ticket ☆ Exchange in Kansai Coord *Sophie-sama's Bodyguards Chanko Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Tunic Coord *Hamburger Studded Coord *Lovey-Dovey Valentine Coord *Macaron Cat Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Striped Coord *Creme Brulee Gothic Coord *Pink Gorgeous Asian Coord *Piercing Purple Coord *Blue Japanese Style Coord Baby Monster *China Rock Honey Coord *Shion Dot and Striped Coord *Friend Ticket ☆ Exchange in Kyushu-Okinawa Coord *Gloria Harmonic Coord *Glitter Style Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Long Hoodie Coord *Japanese Style Pink Coord *Juicy Fruits Blueberry Coord Dreaming Girl *Fresh Pastel Girl Coord *Blossom Moon Coord *Little Red Fancy Coord *Nightmare Arab Coord *Little Dragon Lucky Coord *Little Dragon Pinky Coord *Little Dragon Naughty Coord *Vampire Mint Coord *Twinkle Unicorn Coord *Sweet Unicorn Coord Fortune Party *Magic Tricky Coord *Shooting Dream Coord *Striped Seven-Eleven Color Maid Coord *Check School Idol Coord *Dorothy White Star Logo Coord *Leona French Pink Star Logo Coord *Friend Ticket ☆ Exchange in Shikoku Coord *Friend Ticket ☆ Exchange in Hokkaido Coord *Sparkle Firework Yukata Coord *McDonald's Star Color Coord *PriPara Tricolor Coord Silky Heart *Sweet Milky Ange Coord *Sweet! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord *Heart Eye Magical Angel Coord *Heart Jewel Dandelion Coord *Hydrangea Bouquet Cute Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Heart Coord *Coming of Summer Coord Marionette Mu *Gorgeous Chic Elegance Coord *Fairy Mermaid Coord *Asian Charming Coord *Dream Heart Lace F Coord *Matcha Chocolate Cream Coord *Chao Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord *Chao Heartful Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord *Honey Idol ☆ Grand Prix No.1 Coord *Flower Garden Coord *Flower Garden Rose Coord *Challenge Cup ☆ Star Coord *White Christmas Snow Coord *Pearl Ball Coord *Apple Crisp Coord *Japanese Style Purple Coord *Prism Link Rainbow Coord *Mac Heartful Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord *Dappled Sunlight March Coord *Red Unicorn Coord *Dream Heart Morning Coord *Heartful MM Lawson C Coord *Märchen* Clock Lawson Collaboration Coord *Sparkling Fluffy Monster Coord Holic Trick Classic *Petit Devi Coord *Turn Cross Green Moss Coord *My Design Cherry Holic Trick Classic Coord *Blue Sky Museum Amazing Coord *Cheeky Little Signal Coord *MPS × Prism Stone Red Cross Coord *Captivating Classical Heart Coord *Little Devil Milky Coord *PriPari Classic Coord *Congratulations from Lawson Coord Prism Stone (Brand) *High Sense Sunlight Saturn Coord *High Sense Nature Coord *Green Meganee Coord CoCo Flower *Palps Sunny Country Coord *Palps Forest Country Coord *Tyrolean Fleur Grape Coord *PriPara Nurse Healing Coord *Hawaiian Aloalo Coord *Tyrolean Fleur Lemon Coord *Tyrolean Fleur Peach Coord *Palps Flower Country Coord *Märchen's Hungry Bird Coord Candy Alamode More *Aim for it with Everyone! Adventure Coord *Premium ☆ Star Coord *Idol ☆ Grand Prix No.1 Coord *Handmade Friends Bear Coord *Orange Handmade Friends Bear Coord *Gluttonous Cream Coord *Handmade Friends Tree Bear Coord *Marble Chocolate ☆ Thrilling Coord *Marble Chocolate ☆ Calming Coord *Marble Chocolate ☆ Exciting Coord *Lollipop Chao Chao Coord *Lollipop Christmas Coord *Soft and Fluffy Bear Coord *Mint Chocolate Ice Coord *Energetic Lawson Collaboration Coord Prism Stone (Brand) *Meganee Coord *Special Attendant Coord Brilliant Prince *Celebrity Yellow March Coord *Snow Fur Coord *Cool Sky March Coord *Scarlet Snow Fur Coord *Royal Snow Fur Coord *Antique Snow Fur Coord *Classical Thieving Genius Coord *Vampire Velvet Coord Brandless *Paradise Vocal Doll Coord *Paradise Mystery Coord Anime Coord Gallery DreamParadeLala01.png|Dream Heart Lace L Coord|link=Dream Heart Lace L Coord Category:2015 Series Promotional Coords Category:Coordlist Category:Anime Category:Gameplay Category:Collection